


Undesirable Mission

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Unspeakable!Draco, auror!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Harry Potter and Unspeakable Draco Malfoy are assigned to a mission by The Minister of Magic. Harry can handle about any danger in his job, but can he take on Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my brave beta gusx217.

Chapter 1

 

”This can't be happening”, Harry grumbled as he was dressing for yet another Ministry party. ”This is so not happening. I can't believe Kingsley would ask me this, it's too much!”

 

While Harry was preparing to Apparate to the Ministry from his cozy little apartment, he still tried to find a way around Head Auror Shacklebolt's ridiculous suggestion – or an order, as Harry preferred to describe it.

 

The Minister of Magic was totally fed up with the rumors and public accusations about how the Ministry was hiding the hostility between the Auror Department and the Department of Mysteries. Both departments were having some heavy arguments and rifts when working together on some difficult cases. Although that was usually just because of their different working methods. _The Daily Prophet_ had written some offensive articles accusing the Minister of not interceding until the situation got to out of hand. According to the Prophet ”the Minister had caused the whole ominous situation himself by hiring a suspected former Death Eater Draco Malfoy to the Department of Mysteries. Malfoy was rumoured to be the source of all hostilities between these two Departments”. The Prophet was worried about the safety of the Chosen One and demanded that the Minister get rid of Malfoy immediately.

 

The Minister wanted to get over all the ruckus by publicly showing that Auror Potter and Unspeakable Malfoy were on amiable terms and actually were befriended over the time they had worked together. Of course that was not the case, in reality Harry and Malfoy ignored each other and spoke to each other only if it was necessary. That's why Harry didn't understand why the Prophet had made him and Malfoy the main culprits of the situation even though it had been entirely different employees of these departments who had been at each other's throats during the cases.

 

Shacklebolt had summoned Harry and Malfoy into his office earlier that day. He informed them that the Minister demanded they had to show they were getting along perfectly well and this evening's party was a good place to start. As Kingsley had put it, ”I don't care how you do it, you start to act like friends or whatever you usually do given your preferences, and stop this nonsense as soon as possible.”

 

Malfoy's smug smirk had irritated Harry to no end, but he had no choice but to accept the challenge. He was sure that it would take only a couple of friendly evenings at a pub with Malfoy or something like that to calm the press, and then he could go on with his life as usual.

 

*~*~*

 

Harry arrived at the huge atrium of the Ministry a little bit early and waited for the Malfoy git to arrive. He bitterly expected Malfoy to arrive with his usual arrogance and make a show of his arrival. He was a bit surprised when Malfoy appeared almost unnoticeably at his side and greeted him with a curt nod. 

 

”Potter.”

 

”Malfoy.”

 

”Shall we go then?” Malfoy asked after a short moment of awkward silence.

 

Harry nodded and they headed to the party hall side by side.

 

At first no one seemed to notice anything weird about them showing up together at the party, but as soon as the Minister and Shacklebolt stopped by and chatted a moment with them, all of the party guests' attention seemed to focus on them. Harry wasn't very comfortable being the target of attention even when it was just random people staring at him in the street, but now when hundreds of people were watching him, Harry was really squirming. Feeling nervous Harry left Malfoy's side for a moment to get them drinks and that's when Rita Skeeter attacked him with her blunt questions.

 

”Mr Potter, why are you showing up at the Ministry party with an ex-Death Eater? Did Mr Malfoy use some sort of spell to force you to come as his date? Did the Minister himself make you two become an item? Are you befriending the enemy? Mr Potter, how...”

 

”Miss Skeeter,” Harry interrupted her babbling with a weary sigh, wanting nothing more than to set her annoying quill on fire at that very moment, ”don't make any drama out of nothing. I have been friends with Draco Malfoy for a long while now and I don't understand where on earth you got the impression that we were some sort of enemies? The war ended almost five years ago and I suggest that you should notice that as well.”

 

Skeeter backed away for awhile and Harry got his escape, but he wasn't fooled that her attack would be over yet. Harry collected their drinks and went back to Malfoy to see him trying to get rid of another reporter as well, so he felt a bit sorry for him.

 

”Need any help here, Mal.. Draco?” Harry realized almost too late that he and Malfoy were supposed to be on first name terms while they tried to convince everyone that they were friends.

 

”I can handle this perfectly well, _Harry_.” Malfoy drawled and smirked confidently at him.

 

”Right. Well, here's your drink.”

 

After Malfoy freed himself of the reporter, he and Harry mingled with other guests at the party and stopped occasionally to chat with people. Soon Harry had enough of the astonished stares and abruptly stopped conversations whenever he approached the other guests. He noticed Ron and Hermione standing near the door and headed toward them.

 

”Hi Harry, hi Draco”, Hermione greeted them, and Ron just gave them a nod, clearly disapproving what he was seeing. Both Ron and Hermione already knew about the mission Harry and Malfoy were given, but where Hermione played along with them, Ron didn't seem to be ready for any friendly gestures towards Malfoy.

 

”Having fun, guys?” Hermione asked smiling sympathetically. Harry just grunted and looked sour, but Malfoy's smirk just widened.

 

”It's amusing how many different schemes people are suspecting I have put on our poor Golden Boy here. I think my favourite one is that I have enchanted him to be my sex slave.”

 

Harry looked disgusted. ”I think I've had enough of this farce for the night. I'm leaving.”

 

”But you can't Harry!” Hermione exclaimed. ”If you do, they will think the peace between you two isn't for real and that you and Malfoy are fighting again.”

 

”Or that you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself and you dragged me out of here to have some wild sex all through the night.” Malfoy's voice was teasing and Harry was surprised to notice that somehow he liked the way he sounded.

 

”Anyway, the press seems to be so curious about the two of you, that if you leave early, they will probably be following you and make their conclusions by that.” Hermione stated.

 

”Maybe you're right Hermione, but I really want to get out of here. Any suggestions?” Harry asked exasperatedly.

 

”Wild sex at your place, Potter?” Malfoy suggested helpfully and that made Ron see red.

 

”Go fuck yourself, arsehole!” Ron fumed. ”You are just enjoying this ridiculous ploy and taking advantage to get yourself much needed good publicity by befriending Harry!”

 

”I would never turn my back on good publicity whenever I can get it, but why shouldn't I enjoy myself while getting it?” Malfoy drawled.

 

”Oh stop it you two!” Hermione huffed and elbowed Ron's side. ”I was thinking of a friendly pint or two at the pub, it would be a good way to end the evening and the press would be more convinced.”

 

”Good idea, Hermione. Would you and Ron come with us too?” Harry asked hopefully, but Hermione shook her head.

 

”I think it's better we stay here and answer questions if people start wondering about your early departure.” Hermione cast a hard look at Ron while grabbing his elbow and dragging him back to the party.

 

*~*~*

 

As Hermione had predicted, Rita Skeeter and two other reporters followed them out of the Ministry and to the small pub nearby. The Aurors used to have a pint or two in that same pub every now and then; the place was a bit worn and old, but Harry liked the atmosphere. The bartender greeted Harry like an old friend. Harry bought the first pints and they sat at the secluded table at the back of the pub. The reporters didn't bother them anymore with questions, but they didn't leave the pub either, observing them from the table near the front door and occasionally taking some pictures.

 

Surprisingly, Harry found out that Malfoy was good company. His dry sense of humor was oddly entertaining and after three pints Harry was ready to admit that he had enjoyed the evening much more than he had thought he would. Harry liked the way Draco acted when there were no other people around, his cold and arrogant behavior and sneering mask were gone. In front of him sat a man, who was quick-witted and perceptive, and that combination in Harry's old school time rival and enemy was quite irresistible. Harry started to see Malfoy – now Draco – in a totally different light and he desired to know more about the man. They talked late into the night, until the pub was closing and the reporters had given up spying on them. Harry and Draco walked side by side to the end of the alley where they could apparate safely to their homes, but not before they had agreed to go to dinner next day.

 

That night Harry stayed awake a long time thinking about how things had changed between Draco and him. All the hostility from the school was gone, all the ignorance from their work was gone as well and now Harry found Draco an attractive and charming man, whose companionship he desired. It seemed that the Minister's suggestion to become friends with Draco wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Next evening when Harry was getting ready for his dinner with Draco, he felt strangely excited and waited for the evening with more expectations than he would have ever admitted – even to himself.

 

Draco had chosen a new fancy restaurant near the Diagon Alley and they met just outside of the building. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the gorgeous blond already waiting for him.

 

Draco eyed Harry with a small approving smile. ”I knew you could make yourself presentable when you really put your mind to it.”

 

Harry chuckled smoothing his dark green robes and wondered idly if that remark made before yesterday would have insulted him, instead of making him amused as it did now.

 

”Aww, you think that flattery can get you anywhere? Come on you git, let's go inside already, I'm starving!” Harry answered with a glint in his eyes and slid his hand on the small of Draco's back. Draco glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

 

It was a Greek restaurant and Draco seemed to be a regular customer there. He knew exactly what to recommend from the menu and chatted comfortably with the waiter.

 

Once again they spent a wonderful evening and enjoyed each other's company. Even Draco found himself relaxing entirely and when the delicious dinner was over, neither of them wanted the evening to come to an end.

 

They stood outside of the restaurant a bit awkwardly, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Harry wondered anxiously if he should invite Draco to his place to have a cup of coffee or something, when Draco cleared his throat.

 

”I just received some good brandy and I was wondering if you wanted to come and have a drink? Or is it too late already...” Draco's voice trailed off, as if he was having some second thoughts, but Harry keenly accepted the offer.

 

”I'd love to. It's not too late, at least not for me.”

 

”Very well then, follow me.” Draco offered his arm to Harry and then Apparated them away. Harry had a passing thought that he had never bothered to ask where Draco lived. Probably not in the Malfoy Manor anymore though.

 

When they arrived at Draco’s apartment, Harry looked around curiously at Draco’s stylish living room. Draco's flat didn’t look like he would have expected – there were no marble floors, antique furniture or golden chandeliers instead there was a tastefully decorated living room with modern white and grey furniture and carpets, and some elegant paintings on the wall.

 

Draco gestured for Harry to take a seat on the comfortable looking couch while he went to the side table which was loaded with several delicious looking bottles. He poured a good amount of amber liquid in two glasses and handed a glass to Harry. Draco sat on the armchair in front of the sofa and made a toast with his glass.

 

”Welcome to my home.”

 

”Thank you, it's beautiful. I never would have guessed that your taste would have been so... _modern_.” Harry said once again looking around the room.

 

Draco's expression stiffened a bit.

 

”What did you expect then?”

 

”I guess something more like the Malfoy Manor. But I think this looks more like you now.”

 

”I do appreciate the interior of Malfoy Manor, but this is more like me indeed.” Draco answered. ”I don't think your home looks much like your childhood home either.”

 

Harry snorted. ”I don't have any warm memories of my childhood home, thank you very much. The only place I have ever thought as my home was Hogwarts, and now my own flat, of course.”

 

”Ah, the Muggle relatives who raised you. I heard they were not the most loving family for the Savior of the Wizarding World. Everyone in Hogwarts thought that you were spoiled rotten as a child, you know.”

 

”Far from spoiled I guess, more like a house elf for them, if they ever even spared a thought for the Wizarding World. They hated the magic and wanted nothing to do with it.”

 

”Hmm, it's good you got rid of them then. How about the Weasleys? I always thought you were their adopted son or something. Or son-in-law by now. What happened?”

 

”Well, I guess I'm still partially their so called adopted son and I think I will be always welcome to the Burrow, but things changed a bit after I broke up with Ginny. I think Molly is quite disappointed in me not marrying Ginny.”

 

”Why didn't you? Marry the Weaselette, I mean?”

 

”I just realized after the school and the war, that I didn't really know what I wanted and I don't think Gin did either. Everyone just assumed that we would get married and have a bunch of children in a few years, but somehow that wasn't so tempting for me anymore as I had thought.”

 

”Just be glad that you were spared of that destiny. I think the world has enough redheads already.”

 

Harry chuckled and thought about Ginny and how they had decided they didn't have enough feelings towards each other to keep on dating or even get married. They had both been equally relieved about their decision. After their break up Harry tried to date some other girls, but somehow none of them felt right. Then Harry had caught himself for watching some handsome men with growing interest, and after a long debate with himself, went on a date with one. That was a successful evening and after that Harry didn't look back.

 

”...probably I should start trusting him more.” Draco was saying, and Harry had no idea what he was talking about, he had been so deep in thought.

 

”Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

”I knew it, you were not listening to a word of what I said!” Draco huffed but grinned then. ”I just said that I didn't think the Minister's idea of us being friends was a very good idea, but now I think he had a point.”

 

”I suppose you should give him more credit than you do, he's your boss after all and quite good at it too. I was curious about you working as an Unspeakable, how did you end up there in the first place?” Harry asked.

 

”Well, I have always been good at charms and curses and solving problems, so after the war was over and my reputation was cleaned – to some point at least – I went to the Minister and asked for a job. I guess he thought this was the best place for me to keep me out of sight for the majority of the Wizarding world and still make my skills useful. You know, we aren't allowed to talk about our job, right?”

 

”Yeah yeah, I know it and I won’t ask, I promise. But do you like your job anyway?”

 

”It's okay. At least I have something to do instead of walking around the Manor all day and trying to keep company to my mother. She's not taking my father's imprisonment very well.”

 

”She should be grateful that your father wasn't sentenced to get a Dementor's Kiss after all the crap he did. Ten years in Azkaban is a fair price for that, and half of the sentence is done already, so he will be back at home in no time.”

 

”Easy for you to say. She has almost no friends left and living alone with only a bunch of house elves to keep her company isn't the most perfect life she could imagine. She has always been such a social person and now when even I have failed to give her a grandchild to spoil rotten, she's quite lonely. Thankfully she hasn’t become bitter.”

 

”Did you ever think of marrying someone? I mean, you are the only heir to the 

Malfoy fortune and the expectations for you must have been quite heavy.” Harry asked.

 

Draco snorted. ”There's not much of a Malfoy fortune left after the war. I guess I never gave the heir issue any thought, I just assumed that I’d figure out something when the time came, but years have gone by and I guess I should do something about it, if I'm ever going to have a heir of my own.”

 

Harry looked a bit confused. ”I thought you were gay”, he said uncertainly and averted his eyes from Draco.

 

”Believe me, I am, but there are ways to get a child even if you can't have sex with women. I don't think I could even get it up in front of a woman, let alone get any woman pregnant by any natural ways.” Draco chuckled. ”No Harry, I'd use a surrogate mother for my future child.”

 

”Oh”, was all Harry could say and then fell silent.

 

After a while of awkward silence Draco shifted in his seat and raised an eyebrow. ”What's the problem, Harry?”

 

”No, not a problem”, Harry said, ” I just never thought of it before. I mean, it seemed so clear to me and everybody else when we were in Hogwarts, that you'd marry Pansy or some other pureblood Slytherin girl, get one or two perfect blond Malfoy heirs and live happily ever after in the Manor. I think neither one of us did anything that was expected after all.”

 

”Probably not, but that doesn't mean it was the wrong thing to do, does it?”

 

”Have you asked your mother about that?” Harry asked with a slight smirk.

 

”I don't have to. She knows that I will never fit into my expected role as Lord Malfoy like my father. I might have to accept some of the family responsibilities in time, but my life is elsewhere now and who knows what happens in ten or twenty years.”

 

”Are you seeing someone?” Harry asked abruptly and blushed. ”I mean, are you single or something? I have never seen you with anybody.”

 

”What if I am seeing someone? Why would you care?” Draco looked down at his hands holding his drink and didn't let Harry see his eyes.

 

”I know, it's not any of my business, I was just curious, after all this talk about marriage and children and all. I'm sorry I asked.” Harry answered a little hastily and stood up. ”Anyway, it's getting late and I think I better go now.”

 

He moved towards the door when Draco caught his hand. ”Don't go, Harry. Not yet.” Draco said softly and moved right beside Harry, very close. Harry turned his head to look at Draco, suddenly seeing his face very serious and vulnerable.

 

”Why...”, Harry didn't get to finish his question when Draco's lips were suddenly on his, tentatively at first, tasting and exploring, but when Harry didn't resist or step away, the kiss turned much more intensive and full of desire.

 

Harry was frozen in place. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, it was too sudden. He liked Draco, of course, he was even attracted to him, but he had never thought that they could be anything more than friends. His brains shouted at him _”Kiss him back, you idiot, loosen up and get him!”_. Draco's lips were soft and tempting and Harry was just about to drown into the sensations of the kiss, when Draco quietly moaned against his lips, ”I have wanted to do this since the party.” Suddenly it struck him, maybe this was not for real, but just a little spice up to their current mission to fool the press. Maybe this was nothing more and would end as soon as the press was convinced! Harry's mind provided images of Draco talking to Rita Skeeter about their relationship and ending up on the front page of the Prophet just to get some ”good publicity” he had talked about at the party.

 

Harry felt sick and broke away from Draco's lips and wandering hands and managed to murmur, ”I have to go”. He ran out of the flat and the building and didn't stop until he was a couple of blocks away in a deserted alley where he could Apparate home. He desperately needed time to think.

 

Draco stood in the middle of his living room feeling shaky, anxious and betrayed. He had been all wrong, Harry didn't share his feelings at all like he had thought, didn't want him like he wanted Harry. He had been so sure of it, too sure of it actually. Little by little he calmed down and cold anger replaced his disappointment. He would get out of this mission and show Potter that he didn't need him or anybody else in his life for him to be acknowledged. Stiffly Draco turned around and disappeared into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up after a sleepless night and cast a Tempus to see what time it was. He groaned and dragged himself to the bathroom. The mirror on the bathroom wall shrieked and turned it's back to Harry when his reflection reached it – indeed, he looked horrible with dark circles under his puffy eyes and his skin pale as wax.

 

He had tossed and turned all night and wasn't able to sleep at all. Thoughts of Draco hit him every time he closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to get at least a little bit of sleep. All he could think of was Draco and what he felt for the bloke. Draco had taken him by surprise when kissing him, that's true, but he shouldn't have rushed out of there like a coward without any explanations.

 

Harry took a quick shower, got dressed and made himself a cup of tea. Then he flooed himself to the Ministry. He decided to go see Draco first before starting his work day, but he was barely out of the Floo when Ron skidded to a halt in front of him.

 

”There you are, Harry! Shacklebolt wants to see us right now. Come on, hurry up, mate!” Ron grabbed him by arm and started determinedly towards the elevators.

 

”Good morning to you too, Ron,” Harry said chuckling, but followed Ron without a fuss.

 

*~*~*

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was pacing impatiently in his office when Harry and Ron arrived. He frowned when he saw them and Harry felt his stomach churn. This didn't look good.

 

”I don't know what happened, Harry, but I thought that the mission you were given with Malfoy was going well. This morning I received an owl from Malfoy asking to be relieved from the mission. What the hell is going on? I think I made it perfectly clear how important the mission is, and now this? Care to explain, Harry?” Shacklebolt was really exasperated.

 

”Err.... Everything was going g-great as far as I know, this must be some m-misunderstanding, Sir. I need to t-talk to Draco, as soon as possible.” Harry stuttered and turned to leave, but Shacklebolt stopped him from exiting the room.

 

”Not yet, Harry, I have some other things to discuss with you and Ron first. It seems that my first plan didn't work out so well, so I'll have to press things a little further. You, Harry, claiming that you only have a misunderstanding with Malfoy and therefore you'll get over it, helps me put the next part of the plan into motion now. It means that from this day on, Ron will take over the Hanson case with Auror Sturges. Harry, you and Malfoy will be assisting the Williams case with researching the unknown curses used at that crime scene.”

 

”But, Sir, the Hanson case is MY case and it's too dangerous for Ron to go after him with Sturges, she's too inexperienced for Merlin's sake!” Harry burst out. He was really upset about where things were headed.

 

”The Minister has approved this plan and I've made up my mind, Harry. Sturges will be fine with Ron, he's experienced enough for the both of them, and we really need your help with these nasty unknown curses.” Shacklebolt explained patiently.

 

”But I'm not good with researching curses, and if this is just for the good publicity for the Ministry, this isn't going to end up well, I can tell you!” Harry was still trying to change Kingsley's mind, but the Head Auror's patience was visibly wearing thin.

 

”This isn't negotiable, Harry. Ron, go get Sturges and fill her in on the case. Harry, I need to speak with Malfoy first and then you two can start working the assignment together as planned.”

 

”Sir, I...” Ron tried to intervene, but was cut short by Shacklebolt.

 

”That'll be all, gentlemen.” He turned his back to Harry and Ron and moved to sit down at his desk.

 

Harry wanted to scream in frustration, but swallowed it and went to his own desk sulking, while Ron started towards the auror squad.

 

*~*~*

 

It wasn't long after, when the door to the Head Auror's office was slammed loudly and Malfoy was stomping his way to Harry's desk, seeming really furious. It was so unlike Malfoy that Harry had to bite his lip not to let his smile get through.

 

”What did you do, Potter? What did you do???” Malfoy was almost shouting.

 

”The question is, what did _you_ do, Malfoy? I was summoned to Shacklebolt's office first thing in the morning and he said that you had sent him an owl, and the best solution for the problem was that he have us research that damned curse together,” said Harry trying his best to get a perfect sneer, but probably he just ended up looking stupid.

 

Malfoy muttered something unintelligible under his breath and curtly motioned Harry to follow him. Malfoy lead him to the Department of Mysteries and to a small and brightly lit room there. The room looked like a muggle lab, although the equipment there wasn’t too muggle-like.

 

”Is this where you work?” Harry asked curiously.

 

”Hmph,” was a huffed reply and Harry decided to take it as a yes.

 

Malfoy opened his notepad and started to explain with a clipped voice the work he had already done on the first unidentified curse. Harry asked a few questions about the curse and the research, but didn't say a word about what had happened the night before. He wanted to, but couldn’t find the right words or right moment to talk about it, so he let it slide for the moment. Malfoy started to relax a little after realizing that Harry didn't want to talk about it yet, and they settled into an almost companionable pace working together, but yet Malfoy made sure he kept his distance.

 

Harry was stingingly reminded that Malfoy wasn't over it yet, when they experimented a variation of a curse they had managed to track down. Malfoy had assured Harry that the experimental curse was very mild and couldn't do any harm, but Harry had to disagree to that after nursing a fair amount of blisters on his scalded skin. Harry didn't say anything though, just gritted his teeth, cast a healing charm on himself and kept going on.

 

It was late when Harry heard his stomach starting to grumble and loudly at that. He checked the time and noticed it was way past dinner time. They had already skipped lunch and he was starving now. He glanced briefly at Malfoy to see he was absorbed in comparing some notes and didn't pay attention to Harry at all.

 

”Hey, Malfoy, should we wrap it up for today, get some dinner and some sleep before continuing this in the morning,” Harry asked trying to sound casual.

 

”No,” came a curt reply.

 

”You can't keep going on all night with this. It'll look better in the morning,” Harry tried to reason.

 

”Shacklebolt said I have to finish this assignment before I can quit this mission and I'm going to finish this as soon as possible,” Malfoy said coldly.

 

”How is this assignment supposed to help with the 'Aurors love Unspeakables' campaign in public?” Harry asked.

 

”The Minister is going to have a press conference about us solving the case _after_ we have really solved it, and _then_ I'll get to quit this nonsense,” Malfoy said his voice dripping loathe.

 

”That eager to get rid of me, aren't you?” Harry tried to tease, but Malfoy didn't even spare a glance at him.

 

”The sooner the better,” he said without interrupting his work.

 

”Hey, I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't...” Harry tried to get the words out just right, but he was cut off by Malfoy.

 

”Don't bother, Potter. I'm not going anywhere I'm not welcome and let's keep it that way. I'm staying out of your way and you can do the same for me after this case. You can call it a day now if you wish, but don't expect me to do the same.”

 

”Malfoy, I...” 

 

”Good night, Potter.” If Malfoy's icy tone could actually freeze the air around them, Harry would be an ice sculpture by now. Harry didn't stay there long enough to test the theory and let himself out of the room and out of the whole Ministry.

 

That night Harry stayed awake in his bed, thinking of Malfoy – _when did he turn back to Malfoy anyways?_ \- and how to repair the damage he had done by running off after the kiss. Malfoy couldn't be seriously attracted to Harry – or could he? Harry's thoughts ran like a scared rabbit and evaded every try to catch a solution to his problem. Just before Harry finally drifted off to sleep he made a decision to go see Hermione in the morning for advice, and knowing Hermione, he'd probably get a good lecture to top it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to the Patronus calling for him. His Auror instincts took over and he was out of the bed and on his feet even before he was fully awake. It was Ron's Patronus, the terrier, speaking with Ron's urgent voice.

 

”Harry, we're at Hanson's house, Sturges is dead and I'm trapped inside. Hanson is coming after me. Tell Shacklebolt.”

 

The Patronus faded away and Harry blinked his eyes in shock. His brain was working a bit slow after only two hours of sleep, but his body burst in action even before his head was realizing what was happening.

 

Harry sent his own Patronus to Shacklebolt and got dressed in record time. When a moment later he leaped to the Ministry, he realized that he must look like hell, but fortunately there weren't any old ladies around getting scared at this hour.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was already at the Aurors office barking orders to the few Aurors in the early morning shift – _had he been already at work this early?_ \- and Harry strode straight to the Head Auror.

 

”I'm going in there, I know the place and I know the bastard Hanson. Ron is in real danger and I need to be there!” Harry all but shouted.

 

”Not without a backup, Harry. I'm forming an Auror team for the mission and you have to wait for them to be ready.” Shacklebolt's voice was firm.

 

”Ron could be dead by then!” Harry cried desperately and his eyes caught a pale face and horrified look of Draco Malfoy across the room. Harry blinked in surprise – _why was Malfoy here?_ \- but he had no time to think about it right now.

 

Suddenly Malfoy strode towards him, tugged his arm and dragged him to the side of the room.

 

”You don't have to go in there, it's too dangerous, and we still have work to do, Potter,” Malfoy hissed fiercely at him.

 

”Ron's my partner and I'm not leaving him there all alone. And it's not your problem anyway, don't pretend that you care!” Harry whispered as fiercely back to him.

 

”There's one Auror already dead, and I do care,” Malfoy admitted gruffly.

 

Harry turned to look Malfoy straight in the eyes and saw worry and fear battling in those beautiful silver eyes. Harry felt a pang in his heart at having to turn Malfoy down, but this was something he had to do. Ron was his best friend and his loyal partner, and he wouldn't let him down, not now, not ever, if he could help it.

 

”I have to do this. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Everything will be alright,” Harry tried to assure Malfoy as best as he could, but that did nothing to ease the worry in Draco's eyes. - _It's Draco now, is it?_ Harry scoffed to himself.

 

Patting Draco awkwardly on the shoulder Harry returned back to Shacklebolt's side. He glanced back at Draco and noticed the worry in his eyes rapidly giving way to anger. Then Shacklebolt demanded Harry's attention and he was back to his Auror mode.

 

”The team is ready. You've got four Aurors at your command. You take the lead, because you know the case better than anyone right now, and you know the suspect. Smith, Glynn, Knightley and Morris, Potter is in charge. Ready?”

 

All five Aurors nodded their affirmation and quickly left the room without looking back. None of them noticed a certain blond slipping quietly out of the room after them.

 

*~*~*

 

On their way to the crime scene, Harry explained his plan to the other Aurors. They were all tough and experienced, and Harry could trust every one of them doing their part of the plan.

 

When they reached the Hanson residence, Harry sent Smith and Morris to the backyard of the house to prevent a possible escape through the back door. Glynn took care of shutting the Floo, and Knightley cast an anti-Apparition shield over the premises. Harry sneaked around the corner to the front door and cautiously peeked in. He saw the boots of the dead Auror lying on the floor of the hallway, and a dim light coming out from the back of the house. He silently opened the door and slipped inside, Glynn in tow. Knightley had to stay outside to keep up the shield. Harry and Glynn moved silently toward the kitchen, when suddenly a loud meow was heard just in front of them. A large yellow cat eyed them suspiciously, and suddenly a flash of a curse was fired towards them. Harry and Glynn threw themselves to the floor and fired back, but a second too late. Harry could see a shadow slinking out of the kitchen and through the door next to the right from them. Glynn grunted and hissed quietly.

 

”You okay?” Harry whispered quietly.

 

”Yeah, just a scrape on my arm, I'll manage,” Glynn whispered back.

 

Harry heard the back door creak quietly as Morris entered the house through the back door as planned. He motioned Glynn to check the upstairs and went himself after the shadow that had exited the kitchen.

 

Harry peered around the door frame to take a look at what seemed like a living room, and he saw a silhouette against the dim street lights coming through the windows. The man was standing in the middle of the room trying desperately to Apparate away. The guy swore and tried again with no avail, and Harry had the opportunity to cast a _Stupefy_ and _Incarcerous_ to take the bastard down. He moved closer to take a look at the man. He cast a _Lumos_ and was able to identify him as Hanson himself. The leader of the gang was caught now, but where were the rest of them? He knew there had to be more men in the house, because it would take more than one man to take Ron down.

 

Suddenly he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs, and then a heavy body came tumbling down the stairs. Harry ran to the hall and saw Glynn lying on the floor, unconscious. Harry felt Glynn's pulse and when he saw the Auror was alive, he ran upstairs and cautiously approached the nearest bedroom.

 

Keeping his wand ready he peered into the room, but saw nothing alarming there. Only the same yellow cat they'd met before. Just as he was retreating out of the bedroom, he felt a flash of magic. He was fast enough to dodge the curse and fire one of his own back at the man, who was emerging from the other bedroom. They fired curses back and forth, and Harry could feel his opponent weaken as the battle went on. Finally Harry hit the man straight to his chest and saw him go down. At the same moment Harry felt a curse hit him from behind and he turned around to see a man standing at the same spot where he had seen the cat just a moment ago.

 

_Damn, it was an Animagus_ , Harry briefly thought through the flaring pain in his back, before he slumped down against the wall. He fought to keep himself conscious, and saw his attacker approach him, ready to fire the final curse at him, to finish the job. A simple thought crossed Harry's mind, _That's it, this is the end then, huh?_ He didn't have enough strength to raise his own hand to cast a curse at his attacker, so he just closed his eyes resigned to his fate. Suddenly a flash of a curse caught his attention, and he struggled to open his eyes again. His attacker flew across the room by the force of the curse, and Harry felt arms around him, checking his injuries.

 

”It's okay, Harry, I've got you,” a familiar voice spoke near his ear. _Malfoy? What the hell was he doing here?_

 

Then there was only darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry heard voices and hushed conversations, felt gentle fingers combing his hair and a warm hand in his own, long before he had the strength to open his eyes.

 

At first he realized he was laying on his stomach on a hospital bed.  
 _St. Mungo's_. Then he felt a hand gently caress his arm and then long pale fingers brushed his cheek.

 

”Harry? You awake?” A soft voice asked tentatively. _Malfoy? Again?_ Harry remembered seeing Malfoy at the Hanson house too, and that didn't make any sense. Was he dreaming?

 

”Harry?” The voice insisted. Harry groaned and tried to get up, but a burning pain flashed through his back.

 

”You have to stay still, the injuries on your back haven't healed yet.”

 

Harry groaned again, ”Malfoy?”

 

”Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?” Draco asked softly. He looked worried and tired, as if he hadn't slept in days.

 

”Peachy. What happened? How long was I under?” Harry's voice was raw and Draco offered him some water. ”Thanks. Again – what happened? How's Ron?”

 

”You were unconscious about twelve hours. Weasley was in a bad shape when he was found, just like you, but he's recovering. He's in here too, in the next room. Two other Aurors of your team were injured as well, but nothing serious. You got a nasty flesh burning curse on your back, and you have to stay here until the healers have managed to grow back the damaged muscles and skin on your back,” Draco explained carefully.

 

”Oh yes, now I remember. The coward hit me in the back with his curse. I suppose it was a dark one. You were there?”

 

Draco nodded and winced a little, as if knowing to expect Harry's reaction to the revelation.

 

”You were there??? Are you nuts? You had no right to follow us, it was too dangerous! They all were killers and you have no Auror training! Were you trying to get yourself killed, huh?” Harry was furious, all the more because he was restrained to the bed when all he wanted to do was punch some sense into Draco's head. His back hurt badly and he shook from the force of his anger and pain.

 

”Yes, I followed you there, but I stayed out of your way as long as it seemed to go as planned. When that Animagus attacked you, I was there – I'm sorry! – but I was there, and if I hadn’t been, you'd probably be dead by now and I couldn't bear the thought. I had to get him before he killed you and stop the curse from doing more harm to you. You were so severely injured that I thought you wouldn't make it and I just had to...” Draco was really upset and babbled almost incoherently now. Harry took a deep breath and tried to get Draco to calm down. He reached out and took Draco's hand into his own and squeezed gently.

 

”I know, Draco. I'm alive, thanks to you, and I appreciate your help, I really do. I just don't want you to get harmed because of me or my job,” Harry said soothingly.

 

Draco had tears in his eyes and Harry thought how uncharacteristic it was for Draco to act like this. He used to be so calm and collected under any circumstances. As if realizing the same thing, Draco suddenly shook his head, pulled his hand from Harry's grasp and moved towards the door.

 

”Harry, I can't... I shouldn't...” Then he ran out of the room and was gone in seconds.

 

*~*~*

 

Three days later Harry was sitting in his hospital bed reading _The Prophet_ , when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room.

 

”Hello Harry, feeling better?”

 

”Yeah, almost as good as new now. The healer promised I'll be released tomorrow. Can't wait to get back to work,” Harry grinned.

 

”Take it easy for a few days. I think you should take off the rest of the week and let yourself heal properly before coming back to work.” As Harry opened his mouth, Kingsley continued, ”No, don't argue with me. You'll rest this week and we'll see if you are well enough to come back to work on Monday.”

 

Harry grimaced but didn't argue further. Instead he asked, ”What about the Hanson case, did you get all of them?”

 

”Yes, we believe we got them all. Hanson has already confessed and his three sidekicks were also arrested. You took down two of them, Morris caught one in the kitchen, and Malfoy hit the one who attacked you from behind.”

 

”I'm so relieved Ron and Glynn didn't get hurt too badly and they are out of St. Mungo's already. I'm sorry we lost Sturges, she was a good Auror. When's the funeral?” Harry asked.

 

”The funeral is tomorrow morning. No, before you ask, you aren't well enough to attend the funeral, so I will pass on your condolences to her family,” Kingsley said firmly. ”Now, tell me what was Malfoy doing at the crime scene?”

 

”I'd tell you if I knew myself. Did you ask him?”

 

”Of course I did, but I don't believe any of his excuses. I wondered if you knew. He didn't have any connections to the Hanson gang and he saved your life in there, so I sort of let it slide. This time. Though I had a little bit of a hard time explaining it to the Minister before he had to explain it to the press,” Kingsley didn't seem too pleased about it.

 

”Yeah. I read about it, but I don't believe all the things _The Prophet_ prints. What was the curse Malfoy used there? I haven't seen anything like that before.” Harry was curious now that he'd had time to think of the whole situation.

 

”That was definitely interesting. It seems that Malfoy had been working all night when this incident happened, researching the unidentified curse I assigned you two. He had found the right combination just before you left with the Aurors to the Hanson house. That's why he was in the Auror Department to begin with, to report to me about the progress he had made. Seems that it was the first curse to come to his mind when he defended you in there, and the man was a perfect guinea pig for him to see if the curse worked as it should.”

 

”It was perfect then? Did Malfoy create a counter curse already?” Harry asked curiously.

 

”He's working on it. By the way, have you seen him lately?”

 

”About three days ago. Why?”

 

”Nobody has really seen him lately. He's been working in his lab all the time, locked himself in there, not even leaving for the night. I'm getting a little worried about him, that's all.”

 

”I'll see him when I get out,” Harry promised. ”By the way, after seeing all the articles in the newspapers, I take it the Minister's good publicity campaign was a success.”

 

”You're right, it was a success and the Minister is very pleased. You saw the headlines, _'Perfect co-operation between Aurors and Unspeakables'?_ It seems that Malfoy is some sort of a hero after saving your life. He should be pleased as well. I certainly am, especially on behalf of the Auror Department.” Kingsley grinned, said goodbyes and left.

 

Harry laid back on his bed and thought how fortunate they all had been. Ron had suffered some bad repercussions of all the _Crucios_ he had been subjected to, but he was well now and back at home with incredibly relieved Hermione. Glynn had some broken bones and a concussion, but he had recovered already too. Sturges wasn't so fortunate, she was still dead, and even though Harry's injuries had been bad, he was getting well too and going home tomorrow. Ron and Hermione had visited Harry almost daily and Harry decided to go to the dinner Hermione had invited him to as soon as he got out of St. Mungo's.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been at home for two days before he felt strong enough to face Malfoy. He Flooed to the Ministry and visited Kingsley Shacklebolt first. He found out that Malfoy hadn't been out of his lab in at least five days. Nobody seemed to know how he was coping. Harry was alarmed with worry as he started towards the Department of Mysteries. Images of Draco in different states of destruction flashed through his mind and he was almost scared to go in and see it for himself. Draco could be hurt, ill, devastated, in shock... maybe even dead for all he knew.

 

Harry almost ran the rest of the way to Draco's lab. It was locked, of course. He knocked, but got no answer. He knocked again, then pounded the door with force. It was then he heard a muffled answer through the door.

 

”Go away.”

 

”Draco, it's me, Harry. Open the door, please.”

 

”Go away,” Draco repeated.

 

”No, I won't go away until you open the door. I need to see you're alright.” Harry wasn't going to give up. ”Now, open the damned door, Draco!”

 

”No. Go away. I don't want to see anyone.”

 

”Please, Draco. Just let me see you're okay. Just for a minute, please.”

 

A long silence. Draco didn't even answer him this time. That's when Harry lost it.

 

”God damnit, Draco. I'm coming in even if I have to blow the bloody door out of my way! Step aside!”

 

Before Harry could cast the blasting curse, the lock clicked and the door opened if only a fraction. Harry grabbed the door and yanked it open. Draco lost his balance and almost collapsed to the floor. Harry got a hold of him just in time and kept him upright.

 

”Merlin, you look awful. What have you been doing in here?”

 

Draco avoided his eyes, but Harry was having none of it. Draco looked exhausted, face ashen and dark circles under his eyes. His precious hair was hanging limply around his face, clothes were rumpled and he looked as if he was desperately in need of food, long hot bath and a week's worth of sleep. Harry lifted Draco's face gently with his hand, trying to look into his eyes, and after a brief resisting, Harry finally managed to see what he was looking for. He was shocked to see Draco's eyes so empty, almost dead, the beautiful silver colour faded to a dull grey. Harry couldn't help himself. He crushed Draco into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

 

”I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Draco. I've got you now, I promise.”

 

Suddenly Draco sighed and went limp in his arms, falling unconscious. Harry hesitated only a second before laying him down on the floor gently. Then he ran for help.

 

Draco got checked up at St. Mungo's and the healer explained that Draco simply needed some rest and nutrition. When Draco woke up, Harry didn't take no for an answer and soon Draco found himself at Harry's flat, tucked in bed and having a steamy bowl of soup in front of him. Draco was too tired to fight back and ate the soup slowly, barely able to keep the spoon in his hand. Harry kept him company, resisting the urge to ask Draco any of the million questions that tried to rush out of his mouth, and just let the conversation stay simple and comfortable. Draco wasn't talking much, just a single word here and there. As soon as he'd finished the food, he fell asleep and and didn't wake up until the next day.

 

Harry had time to think while Draco slept. He wondered if Draco's condition was due to the shock of what had happened in the Hanson case. Surrounded by death and danger was hard for even a seasoned Auror, let alone a researcher, who spent most of his days in the safety of his lab. What else might have caused his collapse? He really needed to talk to Draco, but not before he was better. He thought briefly if he should contact Draco's mother, but decided to talk about that with Draco first.

 

*~*~*

 

Draco woke up to the clattering sounds coming from the kitchen. He stretched languidly – _wait, this wasn't his own bed, and the sounds from kitchen definitely didn't belong to his own flat. Where the hell was he?_ He couldn't remember anything about the last few days. Last thing he recalled was working diligently in his lab. Draco sat up abruptly, but had to lay back with a groan. His head ached terribly and the room spinned around making him feel nauseous.

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a dark haired head poked inside.

 

”Good, you are awake. I'll have lunch ready in half an hour. I bet you are hungry.” Harry Potter stepped inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed his hand on Draco's forehead. ”How are you feeling?”

 

Draco just stared at him. This must be Potter's flat and Potter's bed where he had slept. How did he end up in here? He tried to clear his throat to speak.

 

”P-Potter? Where am I? What happened?”

 

”I found you collapsed from exhaustion in your lab and after the healer at St. Mungo's checked you out, I brought you here. You just need some rest and good food and you'll be alright.” Harry took Draco's hand into his own, and the touch felt so good to Draco.

 

”Are you up to a long hot bath before lunch or would you rather stay in bed and I'll bring your lunch to bed?” Harry asked gently.

 

”I... I'll try the bath first, if I can make it to the bathroom, that is.” Draco decided wearily.

 

Harry helped him up and off the bed, supporting him as they walked slowly to the ensuite bathroom. There was a bath ready, Harry just heated the water enough to get it comfortably hot. When Harry tried to help him to undress the pyjamas – _when had he put these pyjamas on, anyways, they weren't even his own!_ \- Draco declined his help saying he could manage his bath by himself.

 

With a long groan Draco laid in the bath tub and tried to get his aching muscles to relax in the hot and deliciously scented bath. His mind didn't relax though, and his thoughts raced around what had happened during the week. If the circumstances had been different, he'd have been happy to enjoy the bath while waiting for Harry to make him lunch. Draco realized that he'd had a crush on Harry for a long time and he had hoped that Harry would feel the same way, if not more, for him, but after Harry's rejection his hopes had irrevocably crashed down.

 

Draco felt ashamed about how he had behaved in front of Harry lately, how embarrassingly weak and stupid he had been, babbling incoherently in one moment and _bloody crying_ in the next. No wonder Harry didn't want him. He was a Malfoy, damnit, and Malfoys never cried or babbled, and never showed any weakness. Draco was desperately trying to find a dignified way to get out of this situation without causing more damage to the Malfoy name and reputation. Damage control, that was the only way to save face.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

 

”Are you okay in there? I'm bringing your lunch to the bedroom, so when you're ready, there's a bathrobe for you on the stool next to the bath tub. I'll get you some clean clothes,” Harry said through the door.

 

”I'll be out in a minute,” Draco answered him curtly.

 

Carefully he got out of the bath tub and wrapped the fluffy bathrobe tightly around himself. Then he slowly exited the bathroom and found Potter standing in the middle of the bedroom with a tray in his hands. Draco had to admit, the food smelled really good and he realized how hungry he actually was. Avoiding any glances towards Harry he laid back on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Harry pulled the covers over Draco and put the tray on his lap.  
He looked at Draco searchingly.

 

”Are you sure you are alright, Draco?” he asked.

 

”I'm fine, just hungry and tired. The food smells good.”

 

”Yeah, my lasagna is pretty good, I've been told,” Harry grinned.

 

Draco just ducked his head and started to eat. It _was_ good. Although anything would be good when he was starving, for that matter. He ate quickly and with a simple ”Thank you” handed the tray back to Potter. Harry just raised his eyebrows, muttered ”You're welcome” and left the room.

 

Draco drifted back to sleep and this time didn't wake up until morning light filtered through the curtains.

 

*~*~*

 

Draco let himself wake up slowly, giving himself time to feel if he was fine enough for leaving. He looked around and noticed a pile of clothes on the chair, but the clothes didn't seem to be his own. He got off the bed carefully and was relieved to see he didn't feel so dizzy anymore. He checked the clothes – they were definitely Potter's clothes – and started to look for his own. He found them inside the wardrobe, cleaned and in his usual immaculate state. His wand was there too. He got dressed and slowly started to look for his way out of Potter's flat.

 

He got as far as past the living room door when he heard a sound in the kitchen on the other side of the hallway. Suddenly Potter showed up on the doorway and took Draco by surprise.

 

”Draco? Good morning, did you sleep well? I'm making some breakfast. Would you like a cup of tea first? Or coffee?

 

Draco stood frozen in the hallway, having no idea what to say. Harry stepped in front of him and touched his arm. Draco instinctively took a step back and Harry frowned.

 

”Draco, what is it? What's wrong?”

 

”I... I have to go see my mother, she must be worried by now,” Draco tried desperately keep his voice stable.

 

”Your mother knows you are fine. Kingsley owled her that you took a few days off after the case, so she's not worried.”

 

”Listen, Potter, thank you for taking care of me, I really appreciate it, but I have to go now. Goodbye.” Draco tried to move around Potter, but Potter blocked his way.

 

”Don't go, Draco. Talk to me. This isn't you, I know something's wrong. What is it?”

 

”How would you know if this is me or not, Potter?” Draco was trying to keep his cool facade even though he was starting to tremble.

 

”I've seen you, remember? At the party, at the pub, at the dinner. I liked how you were then, I liked to see you being so friendly, teasing me, flirting with me. Where did that go?”

 

Draco didn't answer, just stood there stiffly and avoided Harry's gaze. He couldn't do this right now. He just had to get out of here, but his feet were rooted to the floor.

 

”Come on, Draco, let's have a cup of tea and talk about this.”

 

Numbly Draco let Harry lead him to the kitchen where a small dining table was already set for two. Harry poured a cup of tea for both of them and sat across Draco at the table.

 

”Draco, what is it? Is it me? Is it something I did?” Harry tried to reach Draco's hand with his own, but Draco jerked it back and tried desperately to clear his mind.

 

”No, it's not you, it's me this time. I... Never mind. It was my mistake and I apologize. Now, if you'll excuse me. ” Draco rigidly stood up and made to leave, but Harry jumped right after him and spun him around by his arm.

 

”Don't you dare to leave until we have talked this out! You better tell me clearly, what's going on! No more riddles, Draco!” Harry shouted desperately.

 

”Take your hands off me, Potter. I'm leaving,” Draco said coldly and tried to shake Harry's hand off. Harry clung to him stubbornly.

 

”No, we are going to clear this up right now, Draco,” Harry insisted.

 

”Fine! Let's do it your way so you can have your entertainment! I made a mistake, okay? I thought we had something going on between us, but you obviously didn't. So tell me, Potter, is it that I'm not good enough for you or was it all just an act to please the Ministry and the press?” Draco cried out helplessly.

 

”What?” Harry's expression was dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

”What?” Harry repeated dazedly. ”You think this was only an act? What makes you think that?”

 

”Oh, I don't know, maybe it's just that when I kissed you, you ran out without a word. Couldn't get away from me fast enough? You should just have said so if you found me so repulsive.”

 

”You? Repulsive? Merlin, no! It was you I thought was in it because of the good publicity at first, never me! I've fancied you since... I don't know how long, but I have liked you and wanted you and I still do! Why would you think I wanted to take care of you, keep you safe if I didn't want to be with you?” Harry bursted out.

 

”Wait, why did you flee then when I kissed you?” Draco was confused.

 

”I was stupid. You surprised me and I didn't know what to think and I'm sorry I took off like that. I tried to apologize the next day, but you didn't want to hear me out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry,” Harry repeated again and again moving his arms around Draco and hugging him close.

 

”I'm sorry,” he whispered once again into Draco's ear and moved his lips along Draco's jaw until he reached his lips. Harry peppered his lips with little kisses whispering ”I want you” and ”I'm sorry” between the kisses, until he felt Draco relax against him.

 

Draco didn't want to hear any more apologizes and started to kiss him back to stop the flow. He nibbled Harry's lips and teased his lips with his tongue begging for entrance. When Harry complied, he greedily explored Harry's mouth and pulled him as close as he could. Harry met him sweep by sweep of his tongue, and Harry tasted so deliciously of sweet tea and apple, and suddenly they both heard a loud grumble coming from Draco's stomach.

 

Harry chuckled and backed off a bit, leaning his forehead to Draco's.

 

”I guess I should feed you, right?”

 

”No, I'm more hungry for something else right now.” Draco tried to reach him with his lips, but Harry stood back and grinned at Draco's pouting.

 

”I don't want anything as mundane as food to stop us when I finally get started with you, so we better eat the breakfast now. Then we'll have the rest of the day all to ourselves, I promise.”

 

Draco sat reluctantly back at the table when Harry went back to cooking breakfast, and soon they had steamy plates of bacon, eggs and tomatoes with buttered toast and jam before them. They both ate in comfortable silence, feeling the excitement of what was coming next grow inside them with every passing second while they ate. Draco had to admit that Harry was a decent cook, at least if judged by his breakfast.

 

After they finished eating, an awkward silence fell over them. Draco fiddled with his tea cup, until Harry rescued the cup by reaching and taking Draco's hand into his.

 

”Draco,” he said softly and stood up. He moved around the table and stood beside Draco. He squeezed the hand he was still holding and caressed Draco's cheek with his other. Draco leaned into the touch and turning his head pressed a soft kiss on Harry's palm. He stood up too and Harry wrapped his arms around him. They kissed, softly at first, but soon it turned into a heated, desperate kiss, and the urgency and passion made him weak in the knees. Draco began to feel dizzy and leaned on the nearest wall for support, and Harry followed him, pressing his whole body flush against Draco's.

 

Draco felt their erections brushing against each other and pressed forward moving his hips to get more friction. There were too many layers of clothes between them, and Draco felt an overwhelming need to feel bare skin under his hands. He reached under Harry's shirt, found hot, flushed skin unders his palm and shivered.

 

”Harry, bedroom?” Draco asked breathlessly, and Harry started to move them towards the bedroom, still tangled together in kisses and caresses. They managed to get as far as the hallway, when they lost it. Shirts flew across the hall and they feverishly kissed every surface of each other as far as they could reach. They shamelessly humped against each other panting harshly, and suddenly Draco cried out loud and came embarrassingly in his trousers. His embarrassment didn't last long though, because Harry came soon after him, and together they collapsed against the wall from their explosive climaxes.

 

”Didn't quite make it to the bedroom,” Harry chuckled under his breath against Draco's neck and Draco couldn't help but join in his quiet laughing.

 

*~*~*

 

Later, after they had cleaned up and had a shower together, they laid down on Harry's bed, the same one where Draco had slept earlier. Whispering quietly they kept caressing and kissing each other reverently. Draco was starting to feel sleepy, but before he gave in to the sleep, he had a disturbing thought that he had to tell Harry, just to be sure.

 

”Harry, how are we going to make this work? It won't be easy with our history and all the baggage we have. Don't get me wrong, I really hope we can make it work, but it won't be easy.”

 

Harry gave him a long convincing look, caressed his cheek and kissed him gently.

 

”I'm not giving up on you, Draco, or us, not now, probably not ever. You can't think like that even before we have really started anything. I know we'll have our fair share of misunderstandings, we'll fight and argue, but it's going to be worth it. We just have to talk. You know I'm not the easiest person on earth when it comes to reading subtle hints. You need to tell me loud and clear, even yell if needed.” Harry paused to think for a second. ”You know what they say, 'if there's a will, there's a way'. We'll find our way, Draco, I know we will.”

 

Draco sighed contentedly and snuggled up with Harry, nuzzling his neck and then kissing it. He slid his hand around Harry’s waist and caressed the smooth skin on his back.

 

“I trust you, Harry.”

 

Then he closed his eyes and slept. 

 

 

The End


End file.
